Amusement Park
by some red emotions
Summary: Part of The Woman In Black verse. Prompt: "Maybe like you can write another drabble to continue with the "Harry wooing Draco" thing you have going on and like Harry maybe takes Draco to an Amusement park but it's so crowded they lose eachother in the crowd and omg draco gets scared and is like almost tearing up and Harry finds him near a carousel and they comfort eachother"


This ficlet is part of The Woman In Black verse (you can find it on my profile), but both can be read separetely. Have in mind the events seen in _this _drabble happened before the ones in The Woman In Black.

* * *

"So, where are we going again?" Draco looked at Harry curiously. He was having a hard time not staring at him; the other man looked absolutely gorgeous. His long-sleeved black t-shirt hugged his shoulders and waist perfectly and the pair of jeans Harry was wearing made Draco feel the need to scream.

"We're going to an amusement park." Harry said excitedly.

"_Amusement_ park?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Muggles sure are creative. But I'm not going to judge it before I see it. I trust your judgement on what you think I'd like."

"Thank you. You did enjoy that muggle theater I took you to last week, didn't you?" He looked at Draco hopefully.

"Yes, I enjoyed that very much. We should go again one of these days."

"Sure! It'd be great." And once again Harry had that silly smile on his face.

As they walked down the street, their shoulders would bump from time to time and they would look at each other shyly. Inside, Draco would curse himself for acting like a goddamn teenager. He could hear some silly theme song and loud voices as they got closer to what seemed the be the Amusement Park. When the back of his hand brushed Harry's, Draco held it and intertwined their fingers. Harry looked down for a second and squeezed Draco's hand, smiling warmly.

This was basically how far they had come - holding hands. It was their fifth date and Draco was more than comfortable around Harry, but they had been so focused on getting to know each other better and just having fun that it wasn't exactly a priority to get past any bases. Sometimes, lying alone in bed, Draco would hate himself for not being brave enough and just kiss Harry, but in the morning, Draco would see him at the ministry and Draco felt so happy with the pace they were going. Everything just felt right when it came to Harry and he was sure their first kiss would too.

As they reached the gates, Draco's eyes widened as he looked around. Everything was so colorful and loud he couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed. He felt completely out of his element and he and Harry were (probably) the only wizards there, so he couldn't use magic to protect himself from anything.

There were kids running around with balloons and screaming their excitment; several people begged for their lives as a roller coaster dropped; there was a heavy smell of french fries and hot dogs in the air.

Draco was about to turn around and walk back home, to his safe and familiar wizarding world, but the he felt Harry squeezing his hand once again. He looked up and the dark haired man was smiling at him encouragingly.

"Is all this safe?" Draco asked for his own peace of mind.

"As safe as it could possibly be, but we are wizards, after all." Harry winked mischievously.

"Harry, I know you're a great wizard and the ministry's Almighty Auror, but I'm sure even _you_ couldn't Obliviate all these people without causing some kind of riot." Draco said as sassy as he could sound while being on the verge of a panic attack.

"Oh well, let's just hope I don't have to." Harry chuckled after rolling his eyes. "Don't worry, okay? I'll make sure you're safe throughout the whole experience." Draco nodded and looked down at his pale hand intertwined with Harry's tanned one; it was a beautiful match. "Great, then. I came here two days ago to check what the attractions were and I was thinking we should save the ferris wheel for last." Harry pointed out to a huge round thing and Draco's widened. "I'm not sure how you feel about roller coaster." He said and pointed to the other side.

Draco looked up just as the train dropped and people screamed desperately. He really couldn't see the appeal. "Definitely not."

"Okay." Harry smiled at him. "I know there are a few tents over there." Thankfully all this pointing was made with his free hand. "They have games of skill and chance."

"That sounds safe enough." He nodded. "What exactly do we play?"

"Oh, it's basicaly throwing darts or rings to try and win a prize." Harry sounded just as excited as the kid who was jumping up and down a few feet away from them. Laughing, Draco let himself be guided through the crowd towards the tents.

There were fewer people around the tents, but the park was getting more and more crowded as time passed. Draco gulped and held on tighter onto Harry's hand.

"Good evening, gentlemen!" A short guy with a high voice greeted as they approached his tent. He looked up at Harry when he reached for his back pocket and grabbed some muggle money. "Oh, trying to win a prize for your boyfriend, are you?!" He said excitedly and Draco felt his cheeks warming. Harry just handed him the money with a small smile.

The small man placed a dart in front of Harry and another one in front of Draco, who just looked at it helplessly. "I'll go first so you can see how it works, then you can try." Draco nodded and held back a protest when Harry let go of his hand to pick up his dart.

There were dozens of water ballons hanging from a wooden and colorful wall and apparently they were supposed to hit one of them. Harry looked completely focused on the ballons as he tried to aim with his left eye closed and his tongue sticking out. It was actually adorable and Draco smiled fondly.

He didn't see it, but the look of disappointment on Harry's face told Draco he hadn't managed to hit any of the balloons and now it was his turn. With his fingers shaking slightly, he picked the dart up and aimed carefully. It was no surprise that he missed his target, but he truly had wanted to win something so he could give it to Harry.

"You did great." Harry whispered at him when his shoulder sagged. "Don't worry about it."

"Hey, why don't you try again?" The tent owner placed one more dart between the two of them. "On the house."

"You want to try it?" Harry rolled the dart towards Draco, who just nodded and pick it up with determination. He fixed his eyes on a green balloon and threw the dart. Water spilled everywhere when the green balloon bursted and before he knew it, Harry was hugging him tightly and congratulating him proudly. He could hear the tent owner laughing.

"Well done, boy!" He said. "Why don't you choose something?!"

Draco looked around the tent. There were a few toys and candies, but most of the prizes were plush animals. The toys were for kids and Draco didn't know the first thing about muggle candies or which one Harry liked (mental note to ask him later), so he pointed out one of plush animals and the short high-pitched guy looked at it curiously before picking it up. "No one ever seemed to notice that little guy over there. Well, it's yours now."

It was a white bunny rabbit with grey eyes, pink nose and fuzzy fur. It was about the size of Draco's palm, so it's no surprise it got easily ignored, but it was adorable. "It's for you." He said, reaching the bunny out for Harry to take it.

"Oh no, Draco. You won it! You should keep it." Harry shook his hair as he petted the plush's soft fur.

"Please, it's a gift. Take it as a proper 'thank you' for bringing me here and for all the amazing dates we've have so far." He smiled.

"There's really no need to thank me, it was my pleasure, but I'll take it." He took the bunny and snuggled it into his chest, looking at Draco with the biggest puppy eyes he had ever seen. "Thank you."

"You're very welcomed, Harry." He chuckled.

"Do you want to try the carousel now?" Harry asked, reaching for Draco's hand again after waving goodbye at the tent owner.

"I have no idea what that is. It's not that train thing that falls, is it?" Draco looked suspicious.

"No, it's not." Harry laughed. "That's called a roller coaster. Look, the carousel is over there." He pointed again.

Draco looked over to where Harry indicated and watched as a circular plataform rotated constantly. The were people on it, sitting on rows of wooden horses while it moved up and down as if galloping. There were a few other seats; one looked like a round table and there were also different animals forms.

"It seems quite silly, but fun." Draco shrugged. "Let's try."

Unfortunately, there was a line, so they had to stand there waiting, but it was a perfectly opportunity to chat. Draco did end up asking about muggle candies and Harry threw his head back laughing, saying he enjoyed magical sweets more than anything (Draco let out a sigh of relief at that).

They agreed to look for something to eat after the carousel ride just as they walked inside it. They sat side by side on two horses and Draco did feel silly, but as it began rotating, he found himself having fun. Harry looked as if he was having the time of his life and he kept screaming as if his wooden seat was actually a race-horse on a competition. Draco laughed and joined in, making galloping noises with his feet against the wooden horse as he shouted instructions at his "race-horse".

He looked around to see a few people laughing at them and others looking awkwardly at their own seats, but Draco didn't care; he was having fun and there was a gorgeous man right beside him, looking happy and care-free.

Then Draco caught sight of what looked like a loveseat, between a round-table and a wooden elephant. He knew it was too late to ask to move seats now, but perhaps he could ask Harry for another ride and they could share that loveseat. He smiled at the thought and admitted defeat when the carousel came to a halt and Harry said he had clearly won their race.

"Can we go again?" He asked as people started getting off their seats.

"Of course, but we have to wait in line again." Harry held fiercely at his horse's post so he could swing his leg off of it, but Draco was already jumping off the carousel to go back to line. Watching the other man's excitment, Harry laughed. "Draco, wait for me!"

Draco looked back to see Harry running after him and laughed, running faster towards the line. As people got off the carousel, those who were waiting in line started getting in and there was a small crowd forming. Draco accidently bumped into someone, who grumbled angrily. "Sorry!" He said and bumped into someone else. "Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me."

Draco found himself in the middle of the crowd, some wanted to get in the carousel, others wanted to get out and some people were just walking by it. It was extremely confusing. Draco tried to look around, but didn't see anything he recognized. He looked back, searching for Harry, but only saw strangers pushing and pulling at him, telling him to move out of the way. The carousel had started rotating again and so had Draco's head. The crowd wouldn't stop moving and his legs weren't working properly. He couldn't see Harry anywhere; he couldn't find him. He was lost; he was alone.

Suddenly Draco couldn't breathe and someone was holding his arm, talking to him, asking him if he needed a paramedic. He looked at the person - a young woman - as if she was crazy. What the hell was a paramedic and why would he need one? There were tears in his eyes and he wanted to call for Harry, but he couldn't find his voice.

He couldn't perform magic in front of all these people, but he could feel his wand burning inside his jacket's secret pocket. He needed to get out of this crowd and go somewhere quiet so he could apparate home. But where? He didn't know where to find a desert place.

"Draco?" He heard someone calling and the crowd dissipating around him. "Draco?! Can you hear me?"

"Harry?" Draco called back, his voice barely a whisper.

"Draco!"

And suddenly there he was. His arms around Draco, breathing into his neck, holding him close and whispering his thanks to Merlin. Harry held Draco's face and kissed him. There was some urgency to it, but it was sweet and caring. There was a sparkle igniting up Draco's back and his head was as light as a cloud. He couldn't remember why he was freaking out 30 seconds ago; all that mattered was that Harry had his arms around him and his lips against Draco's.

When Harry moved away, Draco whined loudly and chased his lips, kissing him again. Letting go of Harry's shirt - which he didn't even realize, but he had been clawing at it like a starved eagle -, Draco hugged his shoulders and pulled him closer, breathing him in.

Draco pulled back when there was no more air between the two of them and smiled at Harry, who opened his eyes slowly and blinked them lazily. Looking into Draco's eyes, his smile was growing until it could barely fit on his face.

"So, you wanted to take another carousel ride?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Yes, I saw a love-seat there and I was wondering if you would like to share it." He said and couldn't help but peck Harry's lips one more time.

"I would love to."


End file.
